1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining bracket for a framing square facilitating the use of a framing square in marking cut lines for stair stringers, and for other marking tasks.
2. Description of Related Art
Stair stringers for wooden staircases are generally marked for cutting using the outside right angle surface of a finishing square or carpenter's square. Heretofore, carpenters have primarily had the option of using the square and manually lining up the square in the proper position for each of the cuts to be made along the stringer, or attaching what are known in the trade as "bugs" to the square to aid in proper placement of the square at points along the stringer for marking the cut lines. The "bugs" are small pieces which can be attached to the edges of the square, as by a clamping action using a locking screw and a backing member adapted to be disposed on opposite sides of the square.
The bugs are secured to the square at positions such that, when the square is brought into position on the top face of the lumber to be cut, the bugs are to abut the side of the lumber, thus properly positioning the square to make the desired marking. While the use of bugs on the square is a definite improvement over unaided hand placement of the square at each marking location on the stringer, the bugs have several disadvantages that preclude fully error-free marking.
The bugs are small, so as to not render the square unwieldy, but, being small, they frequently are lost or not easily findable in a tool box. The bugs are susceptible of being loosened and/or knocked off the square, and must then be reattached, or, if lost in the process, replaced. Further, the lumber that is generally employed to make stair stringers, for example, does not have sharp edges, rather the edges are somewhat rounded. This leads to a less-than-firm or less-than-secure abutment or engagement of the bugs against the lumber, and can lead to slippage of the bugs up and over the edge of the lumber. Considerable time can be lost in having to continually reposition the square when this occurs, and if care is taken to avoid this problem, the work process as a whole is generally slowed down.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a retaining bracket or support bracket that is adapted to receive the carpenter's square therein at a range of desired positions, and that is adapted to releaseably lock the square at a given desired position to enable fast use of the square in marking lumber for cutting.
It is a further principal object of the present invention to provide a retaining bracket having the features described in the preceding paragraph, and which provides a workpiece abutment surface for accurately and precisely, yet easily, positioning the square in the proper location for marking the lumber.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide a retaining bracket for a carpenter's square that permits accurate and precise placement of the square for marking lumber, while allowing the work to be performed more quickly, and without requiring great skill or dexterity.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide a retaining bracket having an open channel extending along a longitudinal extent thereof, which carries two locking or clamping elements therein for selectively locking a carpenter's square at a desired position